Objective: To facilitate imaging acquisition and support neurobehavioral studies and follow-up proposed in Projects 1-3 of the grant. We propose the following three Specific Aims: Aim 1. To provide imaging support to include volumetric T l , T2, Diffusion Weighted Imaging, Functional Imaging, Perfusion Imaging, and Proton MR spectroscopy for the clinical projects. The Core team will provide logistical support for clinical imaging procedures as well as post-processing and data management. In this way, the Services Core not only provides the support for each project but provides the hub where all imaging data can be processed, shared and utilized to the benefit of each project. Aim 2. To provide a neurobehavioral core for the three projects where all testing will be done. In addition, it will provide the support needed to track and maintain accurate follow up for all projects. Aim 3. Continue to maintain and follow-up of the cohort created from prior funding. Over the twenty-year existence of our program, we have accumulated a large patient dataset. We aim to keep in contact with these patients for the possibility of future imaging and/or neurological exams to investigate long-term outcome effects. The following described infrastructure will enable Service Core B to effectively communicate with individual projects and provide technical developments and services in cost-effective ways: 1) The Service Core B counterparts will vyork as an integral team and inform all projects on a regular basis. 2) Neurobehavioral testing, done both in the High Risk Follow-up Clinic and through the Program Project, will be coordinated here to allow for complete integration of all services and accurate follow-up. 3) Personnel in the Core (clinical nurses and research assistant) will support all three clinical projects, as needed. 4) The imaging and neurobehavioral data will be acquired and processed by Service Core B, then electronically transferred to Service Core A for data storage and management, further contributing to integration with the P01.